Querido Diario
by Erotic Sensei
Summary: Damon por fin se decide a escribir un diario para aprender a canalizar su ira, funcionara? acaso el diario le dara las respuestas que el quiere? Volver a ser amigo de Elena no lo hara despertar sentimientos pasados?
1. Mision BFFo

****Querido Diario****

**Disclaimers-. **_TVD no me pertenece, pertenece a la CW y los libros a L. J Smith, yo solo los tome prestados para hacer mis locuras habituales y a Damon en especial para soñar con cosas prohibidas todas las noches. Lo que si es mío es la idea ¡no robársela por favor!_

_Esta historia esta un poco subidita de tono, por Dios, es Damon, no puedo evitar no pensar cosas sucias con el xD y aparte por su carácter._

**CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA O DEL CAPITULO 2X8**

1

*Misión BFFo*

_"querido...no, esto es simplemente estúpido, solamente diré "hola", bueno el hecho de que este escribiendo un diario es profundamente estúpido y...cursi, no soy Stefan._

_Pero bueno, lo hago solamente por que me dijeron que así es como puedo "canalizar mi ira" y así puedo evitar mi orgia de sangre o matar a los hermanos de mis cuñadas (como si tuviera tantas) bueno, mi ex-cuñada._

_En serio ¿llegare a creer que en este diario encontrare las respuestas? Muy bien, ¡oh maravilloso diario! ¿Pudieras explicarme el por que aun no logro olvidar a esa perra vengativa de nombre Katherine?_

_hace ya tres años que todo termino, Stefan se largo a quien sabe donde con Katherine y se han estado preocupando por vivir la vida loca y ni cuenta que me dejaron aquí a cargo de todas las posesiones de la familia Salvatore, pues que gran cambio, ¿no lo crees maravilloso diario? de ser el malo irresponsable y sádico sexual asesino (obvio que sin contar lo guapo, sensual y ardiente que soy, ok...ya me callare), bueno ahora soy "la cabeza de la familia" supongo que de alguna manera siempre lo supe._

_Aunque estoy seguro que yo no puedo dejar de andarme lamentando por todos lados por esa zorra, estoy segura que la dulce, dulce Elena esta a punto de cortarse las venas con un pan bimbo (*) por mi súper malvado hermano. Quizá sea la hora de ir a consolar a mi cuñada, por favor diario, no vayas a pensar mal, ella me dijo que podíamos ser amigos o algo así, a pesar que yo tenia sentimientos por ella._

_OMG, parece ser que este "poderoso diario" me acaba de dar la respuesta, quizá la solución para olvidar a Katherine sea...si, hare que Elena me convierta en...em ¿como dicen? ah si!_ _me convierta en su BFFo._

_Bueno, entonces...creo que iré a ejecutar mi plan *inserta risa malvada* em...definitivamente este diario me afecta la cabeza._

_Bueno llamare a esta misión "MISION BFFo" así que adiós_

_Damon Salvatore_

_P.D. Creo que me vi muy gay diciendo BFFo y OMG...OMG solo espero que no sea grave._

Cerré el cuaderno forrado de cuero y con mi nombre en una elegante caligrafía y suspire, definitivamente tengo que estar mal como para escribir un diario, pero ya que, lo que hace el aburrimiento, la verdad.

Pero ahora no es momento para aburrirse, tengo un plan que ejecutar.

Tomando la chaqueta de cuero del perchero salí a la oscuridad de la noche, sintiendo el frio en la cara, decidí que pasaría desapercibido en casa de Elena si me iba a pie, quizá lo correcto seria tocar a la puerta en vez de colarme por la ventana y husmear en el cajón de su ropa interior. Muy linda ropa interior, pero ya basta con eso, tengo que ser su BFFo.

hacia mucho tiempo en el que no experimentaba la sensación de ser observado por cada muchacha que pasara a mi lado mientras caminaba por la calle o cualquier lugar, esas miradas llenas de lujuria y cosas por el estilo, pero alguien tiene que hacer el sacrificio...es tan difícil ser yo.

Llegue a la casa de Elena en más tiempo del que planeaba, nunca me había dado cuenta de que tan lejos estaba la residencia Salvatore de la Gilbert.

Subí los escalones del porche y me detuve justo al final, en ese porche, donde todo el martirio continuo, donde bese a Katherine con la estúpida idea de que era Elena, como fui tonto, era obvio que Elena no haría eso, vaya y para acabarla de fregar, en ese mismo día, Katherine me dijo que no me amo que solo amaba a Stefan, Elena me dijo que solo iba a ser Stefan, Jeremy me dijo que...ah no, fue cuando lo mate.

Sacudí un poco la cabeza para alejar esos malos recuerdos de mi cabeza y termine de subir, llegue ante la puerta y timbre, casi al tiempo en que sonó el Dong, mis piernas se sintieron extrañas y una sensación en el estomago de vacio, como si tuviese hambre, eso era extraño.

Escuche dos suspiros provenientes de dos personas, el sonido amortiguado de algo que creía que era Heavy Metal y el rasgue de una pluma sobre el papel. Seguro que los suspiros eran de Jenna y Alaric, la música obvia era de Jeremy y la pluma debía de ser de Elena, veo que no se le había quitado ese vicio. Bueno vicio o no, aun no me habrían la puerta, así que timbre de nuevo y ahora si escuche unos pasos ligeros que se acercaban a la puerta, me prepare para una calurosa bienvenida, debería de hacer el cuerpo duro para poder resistir ese impetuoso abrazo, se escucho el clic del cerrojo y la puerta se abrió revelando a Elena con unas profundas ojeras. Me miro fijamente y frunció el entrecejo al verme sonreír abiertamente.

Bueno, era obvio que debía de extrañarse al verme, pero ahora si viene el abrazo efusivo y blah blah blah, abrí los brazos para recibirla y...

SLAM

La maldita...niña me cerro la jodida puerta en mi puta cara! que se cree para cerrarle la puerta a Damon Salvatore? estaba a punto de tirar la puerta y rasgarle la garganta a esa...tipa. Pero entonces todo mi plan se arruinaría y tendría que mudarme por esa cruda social, así que con un largo suspiro y apretando fuertemente los puños la llame con voz suplicante y ligeramente contenida.

-Elena por favor! vengo en son de paz.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Elena salió respirando profundamente, me miro y se cruzo de brazos.

-que pasa Damon? -me pregunto.

-que no puedo venir y decir "hola"? -le pregunte, acercándome a ella, que retrocedió por instinto.

-entonces dilo y vete -me dijo ella fríamente, encogiéndose de hombros -mi relación con los vampiros se acabo desde que mi novio "sangre-adicto" se fue. Con mi doble malvado y cruel que casi me asesina en el camino y han pasado tres años desde eso -resoplo y añadió -conociéndote, Damon, esto no puede ser algo bueno.

-Elena -solté una risita -eso fue cuando St.. -sus ojos se humedecieron -mi hermano...era la cabeza de la familia, el responsable y todo, si yo quiero seguir siendo el mismo Damon...lo poco de la familia Salvatore se derrumbaría.

Elena me miro sin expresión alguna durante un largo tiempo y después soltó una risita de incredulidad y se sentó en los escalones del porche.

-por que tanto tiempo, Damon, por que esperaste tanto tiempo para venir a verme? -me pregunto seriamente.

-recordaba los momentos felices -le dije con una sonrisa y me senté a lado de ella, obviamente que no podía decirle que la tomaba como una vía de escape para olvidar a una perra vengativa que jodia bastante bien.

-no, en serio, Damon -me dijo y rozo ligeramente mis manos.

Suspire largamente y la mire directamente a los ojos, como si planeara utilizar mi Poder sobre ella.

-simplemente pensé que tu la estarías pasando mas o peor de lo que yo, el era el amor de tu vida y yo pensaba que Katherine lo era. No pensé que fuese de humanos abandonarte a tu suerte, Elena, intento, o creo, que soy el Damon que era tu amigo. -puaj cursilería, bueno, Elena es de ese tipo, aparte ella ya esta acostumbrada a que de repente se me sale mi lado "humano" ósea, cursi; como esa vez que me le declare y la hice olvidar todo, duh por mi parte.

-nunca pensé que también te podía afectar a ti...después de todo, tu también estabas enamorado -se recargo en mi hombro y me sentí algo raro. Quizá debió ser por que primero me quería asesinar o algo así y ahora muy cariñosa.

-Hakuna Matata -le dije mirando hacia las estrellas -ahora solo somos un par de solteros alocados, tratando de no aventurarse en el sendero caprichoso del amor.

-pero yo no estoy haciendo eso -me dijo Elena, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Aun -le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa, mi favorita, yo le iba a enseñar a Elena Gilbert como divertirse.

_**Gracias por leer esta historia de verdad se los agradezco mucho y espero que se hayan reido tan padre como yo y mis amigas al leerla, jaja, en serio todas me preguntaban ¿Qué demonios le paso a Damon? Y yo solo podía contestar "fue escrito por Ero-Sensei" creo que asi escribiría yo un diario si fuese Damon, bueno quien sabe, bueno ya que! Ya esta escrito y si les gusta pues ni para que quejarse!**_

_**Déjenme un bonito incentivo para seguir escribiendo, si me refiero a un lindo review!**_

_**Ah por cierto el Pan Bimbo es un pan de Mexico MARCA REGISTRADA QUE TAMPOCO ES MIA! **_

_**Besos y mordidas**_

_**Ero-Sensei**_

_**P.D. DAMON ME PERTENECE A MI Y SOLAMENTE A MI LAS 24 HRS DEL DIA!**_


	2. Hoy es noche de scine

_**2**_

_***~Hoy es noche de se…cine~***_

_**Disclaimers-. **_**NI Damon Salvatore ni Elena Gilbert me pertenecen, pertenecen a L.J Smith y la CW, yo solo los tome para hacer esta nueva y loca idea**

**ADVERTENCIA**** CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA HASTA EL CAPITULO NUEVE**

**TAMBIEN CONTIENE LENGUAJE SUBIDO DE TONO, ALGO DE LIME Y POR SUPUESTO, PURA HERMOSURA Y RISAS ASEGURADAS, NO ME HAGO CARGO POR MANCHAS EXTRANAS EN LA ALFOMBRA DE COLOR AMARILLO.**

* * *

_Hola de nuevo, mi poderoso diario ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? Jaja…eso que._

_Bueno al parecer la "Misión BFFo" fue todo un éxito, solo que ahora yo tengo un problema, tengo que ensenarle a Elena como ser ella de nuevo, espero que no sea muy difícil, aun recuerdo cuando viajamos juntos a Georgia, ah…ese viaje…fue divertido escucharla roncar xD_

_Pero bueno, esto es algo extraño, antes ni pensar que Elena se acercara a mí y ahora vamos a salir, de noche. Bueno aunque sea al cine pero, eta oscuro…y…oh basta, dije que solo iba a ser amigo de ella. Ash, ya vez diario, me sacas mi lado pervertido, aunque lo pervertido es bueno._

_Me pregunto si seré capaz de soportar la película que ella escogió ¡Dios por que me deje! El "Humor de Damon" no permite las cursilerías, mi estilo de vida no permite que vaya al cine o a cena (bueno a cenar comida, por que si me puedo cenar a una que otra muchacha…bueno eso era antes)_

_Oh BTW (By The Way) sorprenderé a Elena con mi nuevo atuendo, intentare ser como cualquier otro niño, digo, joven de su edad. Así que mejor me voy para comenzar a arreglarme (cuervos, de nuevo me vi gay) bueno, nos vemos hasta la otra._

_Damon Salvatore_

Me estire cual gato en la silla y me quede viendo al techo, balanceándome en las patas traseras de la silla, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, ya me cambiaria luego a velocidad vampírica, pero es que la verdad hacia mucho que mi lado seductor y galán se había quedado dormido y no quería despertar y obvio que si hacia eso, mi lado amistoso también no podría salir, esperen ¿Qué tiene que ver uno con lo otro? Wa…el cangrejo vampiro es malo para mi salud.

**TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC**

-¡SANTOS CUERVOS DE LA HOYA!

**CRACK**

**PATATUM**

-ouch.

OK, a continuación describiré lo que sucedió: la jodia persona que se le ocurrió APORRERAR la puerta, hizo que casi me cagara encima del susto y lo peor, la pobre silla ante tal respingo y sus patitas de mas de un siglo y medio, cedieron provocando que mi hermosos trasero se diera contra el suelo y un golpe que pudo haberme roto el cráneo y convertir mi masa cerebral en un licuado de ideas de no ser por que soy vampiro.

-¿Damon? –la voz de Elena resonó en el vestibulo. Así que fue ella ¬¬*

-por aquí –gruñí, dándome una extraña voltereta para ponerme de pie, sentí a Elena dudar en la puerta.

-¿Qué haces? –me pregunto viendo el desastre de la silla, el diario que había salido volando y yo casi retorciéndome de dolor con la cabeza entre las manos, maldita dieta animal.

-Tu "no tan audible" aporreada de puerta hizo que mi corazón se saliera de mi pecho y creo que si me fracture el cráneo –le dije, ocultando mis ojitos llorosos.

-wow, Damon con dolor, que interesante –se burlo ella y se acerco a mi, con ojos de mama pata preocupada -¿te duele mucho?

-No… -mentí parpadeando para eliminar esas lucecitas –me cambio y nos vamos –le dije caminando a mi armario y viendo de reojo como observaba mi cama tamaño King -¿se te antoja estar ahí? –le pregunte girándome y alzando una ceja. Sus mejillas se llenaron de un rubor casi imperceptible, punto a mi favor –que me conste que yo solo decía que podías acostarte.

Elena me fulmino con la mirada y yo solté una risita, perdiéndome dentro de mi armario, el cual me recordaba al que salía en la novela gay de vampiros, lleno de mucha ropa de marca y aun guardaba algo de mi antigua ropa. Escogí rápidamente una camiseta negra con un diseño abstracto en color rojo y un pantalón algo entallado que batalle para ponérmelo y anduve saltando como loco para que pudiera entrar en mi trasero y batalle otro tanto para que la bragueta lograra cerrar ¿Cómo demonios la gente podía utilizar eso?

-¿podrías decirme que tipo de película escogiste? –le pregunte, tomando mi chaqueta de cuero y asomándome al espejo del baño, alborotando mi cabello.

-Créeme te gustara –respondió con una sonrisa –y no te preocupes que no habrá nada de romanticismo que nos haga llorar a los dos.

Resople, ja-ja-ja ¿llorar? ¿Yo? Bueno, lo del golpe era una cosa…y quizá cuando me di cuenta que Katherine no estaba en la tumba y quizá también cuando le tuve que borrar la memoria a Elena, pero esas solo son excepciones.

-Muy bien, vámonos –le dije, saliendo de nuevo a su vista y su mandíbula se estampo contra el suelo, bueno, no tanto, pero si se quedo sorprendida y su mirada bajo hacia mi entrepierna y el sonrojo de nuevo apareció en su cara, cuervos, se ha de ver demasiado grande –yo manejo –le sonreí y la jale por la cintura.

X

X

X

El olor a palomitas de maíz se hizo mas fuerte en mi nariz mientras recorríamos el estacionamiento en completo silencio, ella aun seguía algo sonrojada y jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente. Vaya yo pensé que eso seria igual que nuestro viaje a Georgia.

Comencé a tararear una canción de rock clásico que en ese momento salía en la radio, bueno, tenia que romper el silencio de alguna manera ¿no?

- woo…we're half way there…woo, livin' on a prayer, take my hand laralalala woo! -Elena solto una risita y accidentalmente me desafine - woo…we're half way there WOO

-vas para _American Idol_, Damon –me dijo entre risas y encontré un lugar donde estacionarme.

-muy bien, Elena, estoy dispuesto a conocer esa Elena que Stefan no conoció ¡y ay de ti con que empieces de emo como tu hermano!

Elena me hizo una señal militar y le indique que saliera del auto y echamos a andar hacia el cine. Mientras, en mi mente, no dejaban de pasar las imágenes de la última vez que había ido al cine: una muchacha que ni conocía me había dado la mejor mamada de mis 168 años de vida. ¿Podría esperar que eso se repitiera? Nah, claro que no.

-¿entonces que película es? –pregunte mirando con atención a la cartelera.

-_Vampires Suck _–dijo ella, sacando los boletos.

-Tiene gracia –sonreí y nos acercamos a la dulcería, ella casi se aprovecho de mi tarjeta de crédito con ahorros de mas de un siglo y compro muchos mas dulces de lo que creí que ella seria capaz.

Seguimos comentando de nuestras capacidades de ganar _American Idol _y _So You Think You Can Dance _mientras encontrábamos la sala y un lugar; llegamos a la conclusión de que yo simplemente podía obligar a los jueces a que Elena ganara y yo podía seducirlos con mi mirada orgasmeadora que ningún mortal podía resistir, excepto Elena ya que era un humano abducido por un alíen subacuático terrenal de nombre Stefan que la habían convertido en una papa gigante con forma humana y por eso era inmune.

Creo que no volveré a comprarle gomitas, pasas con chocolate, chocolates, Skitles y en general cosas que contengan azúcar.

La película nos mantuvo la mayor parte del tiempo con ataques de risa con las locuras que hicieron de la cosa estúpida de vampiros gays, pero también lo que me daba risa era la risa de Elena ya que parecía que tuviese asma o hipo, bueno algo raro. Pft, que rollo, una risa que da risa ¡que risa!

-¡Se me va a salir el puerco! –exclame de repente cuando vi al poderoso chihuahua en que el hombre lobo se había transformado. Elena se carcajeo más fuerte y algunas otras personas también ante el sonido parecido al de un puerco que se escapo de mi nariz poco tiempo después, sip, el puerco cumplió con su amenaza.

Al fin la película termino y Elena y yo salimos más animados de lo que veníamos y estoy seguro de que varias personas pensaron que estábamos realmente locos.

-¿hambre? –le pregunte, señalando un Wendy's que estaba cruzando la calle.

-con tantos dulces dentro de mi –dijo ella, señalando su inexistente abdomen – claro que tengo hambre! –se colgó de mi brazo como si fuésemos pareja o algo así.

-Muy bien, sol no abuses de nuevo de mi fortuna –le dije, sintiendo como algo se alborotara dentro de mi OH MY GOD, CONTROLATE DAMON SALVATORE.

Paso lo de siempre en cuanto entre al local, miradas fijas en mi, corazones acelerados, suspiros casi imperceptibles y respiraciones entrecortadas; claro que ahora se le sumo una especie de zumbido de abejas enojadas.

-Sin pepinillos ¿cierto? –le pregunte al acercarme al mostrador, donde la chica que atendía se sonrojo completamente.

Aprovechándome de la situación hice la cosa con mi ojo y mis cejas y esa sonrisa ladina que la hizo tartamudear y sus manos temblaron todo el rato en que estuve ahí.

-¿Cómo puedes soportar tanta mirada? –me pregunto Elena mientras servíamos las bebidas.

-hey, nada de coca cola para ti –le dije, quitándole el baso y tomándole el liquido que ella ya tenia en el. –pero comprende que tus miradas son de odio por que estas conmigo, las miradas de lujuria son mas fáciles de controlar y soportar. Como por ejemplo la chica del mostrador estoy seguro de que escuchare sus gemidos en mas o menos diez minutos y si hubiese estado solo, cuando ella terminara me le acercaría y la joderia hasta que cansara y después la mordería y me alimentaria.

-Damon…acabas de… -se tapo los ojos con exasperación –acabas de romper con esa atmosfera genial que habíamos creado.

-si lo se, mi error –lo acepte dándole un largo trago a mi bebida.

Comenzamos a comer mientras ella me interrogaba sobre como había vivido la mayor de mi inmortal vida en épocas tan locas como los 60's o los 80's y se burlaba de mi al imaginarme bailando disco con un mega afro y pantalones acampanados que se balanceaban al ritmo de mi cadera moviéndose.

Pasamos de mi vida en la antigüedad a las cosas más estúpidas que habíamos hecho. Desde bailar desnudo bajo la lluvia con un sombrero de flamenco y pantimedias de prostituta a chocar con un teléfono publico por huir de los monitores de pasillos por traer el pelo color verde y al hacerlo llamar más la atención.

Juro por mi eterna vida que nunca me había reído tanto, ni platicado tanto, parecía que nada de todo ese lio de vampiros queriendo asesinarla, su novio que la abandono por su doble y cosas por el estilo. Ahora solo éramos dos amigos riéndonos de la vida y de cosas sin sentido, tampoco sin preocuparnos de los sentimientos que había entre los dos, solo risas de hipo y, según ella, mi risa de viejito gay con enfisema pulmonar.

-¡no, ya en serio! Me voy a hacer pipi si me sigo riendo así, aparte mis neuronas van a morir si sigo diciendo cosas estúpidas como el alíen subacuático terrenal.

-esa cosa permanecerá para siempre –le dije, dejándome caer en el respaldo de la silla con una ligera presión en el estomago del esfuerzo que había hecho –bueno, vámonos, te llevo a casa que después Jenna querrá meterme una estaca por el…

-si, ya entendí –me atajo.

El camino a casa fue mas tranquilo platicando de cosas irrelevantes, mientras la música daba un ambiente relajado y poco a poco los ojos de Elena se fueron cerrando, quedándonos así en completo silencio aunque claro que quizá tendría que cargarla, pero verla dormir…verla dormiré me hacia sentir…de alguna manera…humano.

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esa sensación y ese pensamiento de mí, al tiempo en que me estacionaba enfrente de la residencia Gilbert.

-Elena –la llame alargando las silabas en un modo infantil –estamos en casa.

Elena abrió los ojos y bostezo al tiempo en que se estiraba.

-aguas con la aporreada y el trancazo –le dije, tocándome el lugar de la colisión, ella se rio ligeramente y a velocidad vampírica me sali del auto y le abrí la puerta.

-sabes...tu no eres la peor compañía del mundo, Damon –me dijo, subiendo los escalones del porche y yo me recargue en un pilar con una mirada algo nostálgica y fija en una grieta de las maderas el suelo –nos vemos luego, Damon –se acerco a mi y deposito un beso en mi mejilla, pero no uno rápido, fue uno lento en el que de paso aspiro mi aroma y puso una mano en mi hombro.

Una descarga eléctrica me recorrió al contacto de sus labios sintiendo muy caliente ese lugar y muy frio cuando los retiro.

Sin ordenar primero mis ideas jale su mano cuando se alejaba y la atraje hacia mí, uniendo mis labios a los de ella en un agresivo beso.

La apreté contra mi lo mas que pude, pensando que si la soltaba la perdería para siempre, que se alejaría de mi se repetiría la misma historia, en esos momentos yo la quería para mi, quería ser el ser mas egoísta del planeta, Dios…la quería a ella solamente, la quería con locura inhumana…la quería.

Sus labios se movían lentamente contra los míos, pero estaban correspondiéndolo, por lo que una descarga mas grande me recorrió y coloque una de mis manos en su mejilla y la otra la deje en su espalda y mi lengua recorrió la forma de su labio inferior, ella me dejo entrar, haciendo mas fogoso aquel beso, parecía como si nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo dado que nuestras lenguas se movían de una forma tan sincronizada, como un baile perfecto. Su respiración se agito y sus manos se introdujeron en mi cabello, asiéndose de el con fuerza y moviendo su cadera insinuosamente contra mi pelvis. Baje la mano que tenia en su cintura hacia su trasero, como no me dijo nada lo tome firmemente con las dos manos y ella emitió un ligero gemido, aun sin separarnos de aquel beso tan intenso.

-Elena… -murmure contra sus labios al bajar a su mandíbula, dejando un camino húmedo –oh…Elena…

Ella siguió gimiendo cerca de mi odio y tomo una de mis manos la guio por dentro de su blusa pasando por su plano abdomen en el camino a rozar la tela de su sostén.

-Espera…solo espera… -masculle, deteniendo las caricias y los besos; la mire fijamente a los ojos –no creo que esto sea lo correcto –trague saliva y la solté, ella se alejo un poco limpiándose las comisuras de la boca.

-Cierto…solo amigos… -jadeo ella aun con las mejillas subidas de color. Ja, estoy seguro que ni Stefan logro hacerle algo así.

-yo…am…lo lamento –le dije con la culpa y la confusión claramente marcadas en mi rostro- nos vemos luego, Elena.

Y como un cobarde salí rápidamente de ese lugar, sin siquiera girarme a encarar mi propia realidad. Simplemente hui de ahí.

* * *

_**Ok, no resulto lo que yo quería ¡pero de todos modos quedo genial! Esta mezclado todo, la risa, el drama, el lemon (bueno lime) y por supuesto al ser mas hermoso y sexy de este planeta.**_

_**Por cierto, mezcle también a mis amigas y eso, bueno a Lolo (Arlise-Mayaya) con su puerco, hay Lolo ¡te quiero mensis! Ahm, por favor no pregunten que es un alíen subacuático terrenal. Las marcas aquí mencionadas no me pertenecen, que capaz y me borran la historia xD**_

_**Bueno dejen un agradable review y denme a conocer si sirvo para escribir comedia.**_

_**Besos y mordídas**_

_**Ero-Sensei**_

_**P. D. Ian Somerhalder me PERTENECE AMI CADA DIA Y CADA NOCHE.**_


	3. I'm gonna rock your world, baby

3

~*_**I'm going to rock your world, baby*~**_

_**Disclaimers-. **_**NI Damon Salvatore ni Elena Gilbert me pertenecen, pertenecen a L.J Smith y la CW, yo solo los tome para hacer esta nueva y loca idea**

**ADVERTENCIA CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

**TAMBIEN CONTIENE LENGUAJE SUBIDO DE TONO, ALGO DE L****EMMON, PURO LEMON AL ESTILO DE ERO-SENSEI, SI NO ERES MUY AFECTO AL LEMON MAS VALE QUE TE VAYAS RETIRANDO, NO ACEPTO RECRIMINACIONES POR QUE SOBRE AVISO NO HAY ENGANO**

Ignore completamente a mi auto y salí corriendo, dejando que el aire golpeara en mi cara, dejándolo que aclarara mis ideas.

De nuevo mi estupida bocota era la culpable, bueno no solo que casi le meto la lengua en la garganta, si no que ¿Por qué tenia que hablar? En estos momentos yo podría seguir corriendo como cobarde y tener que dormir y vivir con la sensación de sus besos y sus suaves gemidos o regresar y hacerla gemir más alto y después arreglar todo.

Me detuve en seco y agarre una gran cantidad de aire, dejando que la ratita vampiriza trabajara a toda prisa.

Cerré los ojos y deje que mis pies me guiaran hacia donde quisiera, asustado por que me estampara con algo abrí los ojos y me vi corriendo hacia la casa de Elena.

Cuando llegue ella estaba sentada en una banca del porche, algo brilloso recorría sus mejillas, demonios, estaba llorando.

-Elena –la llame y ella subió la mirada, en un segundo ya estaba a su lado. Sus ojos llorosos se encontraban con los míos, dos segundos de romanticismo y luego se colgó de mi cuello y estampo sus labios con los míos.

Recuperamos el beso rápidamente, ahora yo era el que la tenia contra el pilar, con una pierna sobre mi cintura, en una posición de tango, y nuestras caderas se rozaban y hacían que mi miembro empezara a ponerse duro, estaba seguro que Elena podía sentirlo ya que gemía cada vez mas fuerte pero no lo sufriente para que pudieran oírla.

Jadeo al sentir mi mano explorar por su blusa e introducirla dentro de su brassier de encaje, pellizcando sus ya erectos pezones, haciéndome entender que me necesitaba tanto como yo a ella.

Me separe de sus labios y ella se quedo jadeando, aferrandose a mi espalda por que sus piernas no querían soportarla.

-ve a tu cuarto… -murmure contra su oído –finge que te pusiste depre y pon a todo lo que de el volumen del tu radio o lo que sea que tengas.

-¿para que? –me pregunto, masajeado mi cabello.

-conmigo vas a conocer lo que es el verdadero sexo, el verdadero orgasmo y sobretodo…lo que es gemir de verdad, en pocas palabras, voy a sacudir tu mundo, amor –le dije, recordando esas noches en las que escuchaba sus gemidos fingidos o no lo suficientemente complacida –ve…te espero ahí.

Con un ligero temblor entro a su casa y yo me fui por la parte de atrás y localicé su ventana, subí con agilidad y entre al mismo tiempo que ella.

Sus mejillas se llenaron de rubor y percibí su corazón acelerado, avente mi chamarra en cualquier lugar y me acerque a ella lentamente mientas intentaba prender su radio con manos temblorosas.

La rodee con mis brazos y deje que sintiera mi erección en su trasero. Con mis manos acaricie su vientre hasta llegar a su ingle y acaricie la cara interna de sus muslos. Mis labios recorrían, lamían y chupaban su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas rojas.

Elena se esforzó por girarse y empujarme contra su cama, dond ese sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y se quito la blusa, revelando su ropa interior color rojo sangre, yummie. Sus manos acariciaron mi trabajado pecho con una mirada de lujuria y me apuro al quitarme la camiseta.

Me gire y la coloque dejabo de mi, acariciando con mis manos su marcada cintura y deslizándola por debajo de su espalda, desabrochando su sostén, ella intento cubrirse pero aleje sus manos con un beso en su vientre, subiendo mas y llegue a la blanca piel de sus senos, mi boca lamió sus pezones como si fuera la mas deliciosa de las sangres.

Sus gemidos se hicieron presentes y un escalofrío recorrió su piel cuando comencé a quitarle el pantalón de mezclilla.

-veo que no sabes combinar –le dije, acercando mi cara a la tela blanca de sus pantys.

-se supone que no los ibas a ver –me espeto, arañando levemente mi espalda.

-entonces no los veré –le dije, agarrando el borde con los dientes y la deslice hacia abajo.

Me detuve varios segundos a observarla, no creía que hubiese alguien más hermosa que ella y si la comparaba con Katherine no le llegaba ni a los talones. Me puse de pie y me deshice de mi pantalón.

Elena se arrodillo frente a mí, observando con interés al enorme bulto en mis boxers, un bulto que ya comenzaba a doler.

Sus manos semi-inexpertas quitaron la ultima de las prendas en mi que nos evitaban estar juntos .Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al que mi pene saliera a su encuentro.

-es mas grande que el de… -susurro, tomándolo entre sus manos y mirándolo con deseo y yo solté una risa de regodeo, la verdad ni me intentaba como la tenia Stefan, ya que pensaba que no debería de haber mucha diferencia al ser hermanos, pero viendo la cara de Elena…pobre del "pequeño" de Stefan.

Mis pensamientos fueron desviados ya que Elena había comenzado a masturbarme, pero como nunca me gustaba estar sin hacer nada, la jale a la cama y la puse a horcajadas sobre mi pero de manera que su intimidad quedara a la altura de mi boca y ella pudiera seguir con mi mimbro. Sip, la famosa 69, si Elena supiera que yo fui el que la puso de moda en E.U.

Mis caricias hacían casi imposible que ella hiciera su trabajo; gemía y apretaba las piernas al sentir mi lengua acariciando su clítoris mientra mis manos masajeaban y apretaban su trasero.

Introduje un dedo en su vagina, localizando su punto G y frotándolo con fuerza, haciendo que ella dejara de gemir con miedo y comenzara a hacerlo realmente.

Agregué otro dedo y sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a las sabanas, mi nombre comenzó a surgir entre tanto gemido y con un último movimiento exploto en mi boca con el más real de sus orgasmos.

-Oh por Dios, Damon…-gimio acostándose a mi lado.

-y eso que todavía no viene lo verdadero –le dije, sonriendo con malicia y la acomode en el borde de la cama, puse sus piernas en cada uno de mis hombros y me guíe hacia su entrada.

-espera…espera –me dijo ella –hace tres años que no…Stefan mas… ¡tu pene esta muy grande!

-Al final te gustara –le dije con una sonrisa ladina y sin perder mas tiempo la penetre de una sola estocada.

Estaba realmente húmeda, pero aun así muy pero muy estrecha casi parecía su primera vez.

-¿segura que no eras virgen? –le pregunte, dándole tiempo para que se acostumbrara.

-puedes preguntarle a Matt si quieres –me dijo, tenia los ojos cerrados con una expresión mezclada entre dolor y placer.

-prefiero hacer esto… -le susurre al tiempo en que comenzaba con las estocadas, arrancándole un suspiro de sorpresa.

Amaba su estrechez…su entrada parecía la envidia de cualquier actriz porno, y vaya que conocía a varias, pero no la quería a ella por su calidez, o por su perfecto cuerpo, quería estar con ella por que la amaba y no había mejor manera de demostrárselo.

Aumente el ritmo, Viéndola fijamente a los ojos, observando sus gestos, su sonrisa complacida…sus senos moviéndose rítmicamente con mis estocadas…eso fue lo que prendió al vampiro lujurioso dentro de mi, eso y, quien sabe por que, el sonido de mis testículos chocando con su trasero.

El ritmo se hizo rápido, casi inhumano, la cama parecía apunto de romper la pared y Elena a punto de desfallecer. Gritaba y se retorcía, aferraba las sabanas y arqueaba la espalda, haciendo mas profundas las penetraciones y mas grande el placer.

Al sentir que sus paredes comenzaban a apretarse contra mi, me retire, me recosté sobre la cama y le indique que "cabalgara"

-¿el sexo con vampiros siempre es así de intenso? –me pregunto, penetrándose igual de lento que la primera vez, se agarro de mis brazos y sentí que estaba temblando.

-No, solo conmigo –le dije, acercando sus labios a los míos.

Comencé a besarla lentamente, empujando mi cadera contra su centro, haciendo esto romántico como siempre debió de ser.

La tome por la cintura, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de aquella mujer, dejando que uno que otro gruñido se escapara de mi garganta.

Sus gemidos ahora eran suaves y acariciaba mi pecho, recorriendo cada músculo de mi tórax, como ansiaba tenerla entre mis brazos me gire y logre ponerla debajo mío, prenso mi cintura con una pierna y se aferro a mi cuello, besándome el lóbulo de la oreja.

-no te contengas… -jadeo –por favor…Damon…

De nuevo aquello se hizo salvaje, nuestros sudores se mezclaban, respirábamos a un mismo ritmo, de vez en cuando nuestros ojos e encontraban y con una mirada decíamos las palabras que nuestros labios no pronunciaban por estar ocupados en gemir y gruñir.

-Oh…como te amo, Elena –se me escapo contra la piel de su mandíbula, mientras me derramaba dentro de ella.

Sus paredes se apretaron y su espalda s arqueo, dejándome besar su esternon, mientras ella llegaba al más potente de sus orgasmos.

-Te…te…-jadeo acariciando mi cabello –quiero.

¿Qué? Juro que mi mirada se pudo haber alegrado, pero también se ensombreció ¿te quiero? ¿Eso era lo mejor que podía decir? ¡Cuervos! Ahora me sentía estupido por haberle dicho "te amo" ¡pero es que esa era la puta verdad!

-no lo tomes a mal –se apresuro a decirme cuando me deje caer a su lado y me tape la cara con ambas manos –si tengo…si tengo…sentimientos por ti –abrí los ojos y la mire, nunca creí que estuviese mas hermosa como ahora, con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas, con la respiración agitada y su largo cabello negro enmarañado. –pero no estoy lista para volver a decir te amo…no aun.

-lo se…yo también lo pensaba…hasta que te conocí…y te bese…me vale madre que hubiese sido Katherine, pero de todos modos aclaro mis sentimientos –le dije acariciando su mejilla, se recargo en mi pecho y suspiro.

-maldito amor vampirico –suspiro, quedándose dormida.

-veo que si te canse –le dije con una risita - sonno, il mio amore, essere qui quando ci si sveglia per essere la prima cosa che i vostri occhi vedono (*)

Con un suspiro cerro los ojos, acaricie su pelo delicadamente, pensando en las noches que podríamos quedar así, agitados, completamente exhaustos por amarnos tan apasionadamente, pero...yo no podía volver a involucrarme con ella, no así...era tonto, lo se, peor cuando conoció a un vampiro y se enamoro de el...su vida quedo marcada y sufrió como nunca, yo no quería hacerla sufrir para nada.

Deje de pensar en soluciones y me deje acompasar por su respiración y lentamente me fui quedando dormido, no sin antes, apagar aquella música que había escondido nuestras fechorías.

X

X

X

El sol me dio de lleno en la cara y me desperté abruptamente ¡demonios iba a desaparecer antes de que amaneciera! E puse de pie y busque mi ropa. Apenas me había puesto los boxers cuando escuche a Elena despertarse.

-¿Qué haces? –me pregunto con voz pastosa gracias a la modorra.

-me visto. Son las diez de la mañana…milagro que no hay nadie en casa –le dije, saltando otra vez como pendejo para ponerme el pantalón.

Me subí a la cama y ella se acerco a mis labios lentamente, la bese y al fijarme en sus ojos tuve recuerdos...recuerdos que iba a volver a repetir.

-Elena… -tome su cara entre mis manos –vas a olvidar que tu y yo tuvimos sexo…no sabes que me quieres mas que como amigo y…olvidara que te amo. Ahora…duerme.

Tome mi camiseta y mi chamarra y sali rápido de su habitación y baje las escaleras aun con la camisa en la mano.

-¿Damon? –una voz me hizo girarme hacia la cocina.

¡Maldita sea!

Ahí estaba Jeremy, con su pinta de niño emo que nadie quiere, en piyama y comiéndose tranquilamente un enorme plato de Frut Loops, tenia una mirada de de confusión que se fue tornando en…no se ¿burla? ¿Ira? ¿Cómo se le dice cuando te alegras por un amigo que acaba de coger con la tipa mas fea del salón? Ah! Sorpresa.

-¿te tiraste a mi hermana? –Me pregunto con las cejas alzadas –viejo, pensé que ya no iba a tener… -una risa amenazo con salir de su garganta –ya se me hacia que si habían ruidos extraños… ¡quiero ver lo que Jenna y Alaric te hacen si se enteran!

Con velocidad vampiriza me acerque al, lo tome del cuello y lo obligue a mirarme.

-yo no estuve aquí ¿de acuerdo? –lo solté y para evitar mas desastres, saque mi trasero de esa casa.

_**¿**__**Felices con su ración de lemon? **_

_**Eso espero. Yo se que no debí de haber puesto el lemon, pero como se quedaron las cosas en el capitulo pasado, simplemente no podía dejar que se quedara con las ganas, aunque claro que me quedo un poquillo chafa, ya estoy perdiendo mi estilo TwT**_

_**Bueno, dejen un lindo review para hacerme saber que si le gusto =D**_

_**Besos y mordidas**_

_**Ero-Sensei**_

_**P. D. QUE ME CONSTE QUE ESTA NOCE NO VI VAMPIRE DIARIES POR ESTAR ESCRIBIENDO D: (y aparte por que mi hermana se adueno de la tele y no me dejo cambiarle, me costo tres rasgunos, dos mordidas, una patada, una jalada de pezon y una mano picando mi entre pierna para qe me rindiera TwT ¡pero no te preocupes Damon, maniana nos veremos!**_

_**Por cierto**_

_**¡feliz cumple a mi novio de maniana! XD**_


	4. Runion para freaks

4

_***reunión solo para Freaks* **_

_**Disclaimers-.**__** Ni Damon Salvatore, ni Elena Gilbert, ni ningún otro de los personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a la CW y a L. J Smith. **_

_**Pensé que este capitulo no contenía lemon pero si lo hace…lo siento, lo siento**_

_**NO LO LEAN SI NO SON AFECTOS AL LEMON!**_

_**Favor de pasar y dejar review después de leer.**_

-Oh…Elena…

Sentí su esbelto cabello acariciar mi pecho y emití un largo suspiro mezclado con su nombre al tiempo en que sentía como mi miembro era atrapado por su estrecha boca y me imaginaba como debía ser el deslizarme en su interior y sentir sus paredes apretarse contra mi al legar al mejor de sus orgasmos.

La levante con rudeza y la coloque a cuatro patas para introducir dos dedos en ella preparándola para penetrarla.

-Oh…Damon, Damon…como te amo -gimió mientras mis dedos bombeaban en su interior y mi lengua lamia su clítoris.

-Dios…Katherine…

Esperen, que? De pronto su lacio cabello se le habían formado ondas, ella misma se acariciaba y se movía con esa ferocidad que le recordaba a esa perra. Pero, donde estaba Elena? Katherine se había auto penetrado y se empujaba con fuerza sobre mi pene; gire la cabeza y percibí un ligero olor a sangre.

Hasta que la vi.

Elena estaba tirada en el suelo de la habitación, con la garganta desgarrada y sus hermosos ojos mirando a la nada. un grito de horror se atoro en mi garganta al tiempo que Katherine llegaba al orgasmo y gritaba a todo pulmón:

-Siempre me has amado, Damon y siempre lo harás, mi dulce, dulce Damon.

_I'm Too sexy for my love…too sexy for my love…_

_-_Whoa… -exclame, incorporándome de golpe, respiraba rápidamente, mi cuerpo estaba cubierto en sudor.

Tarde unos segundos en darme cuenta que, desgracia y afortunadamente, estaba solo, era de día y mi celular reclamaba por mi atención. Aun desorientado por la modorra y la pesadilla localicé mi celular, el cual ya marcaba siete llamadas perdidas de, adivinen quien? Ta-da…Elena Gilbert.

Con un resoplido avente el teléfono de vuelta a la mesita de noche y me volví a tirar en la comodidad e infinidad del millón de almohadas y cojines que tenia en mi cama.. Me tape la cara ya que la luz de la una de la tarde lastimaba mis ojos y una pregunta llego a mi cabeza, por que fregados Katherine se había aparecido tan de repente en mis sueños? A menos que…

Como si el mismísimo diablo estuviese sobre mi recorría la casa, asegurándome de que Katherine no estuviese ahí y no hubiese estado.

La casa estaba sola. Yo solo con mi alma, bueno si es que tuviese alma.

No le veía sentido alguno el quedarme ahí abajo así que tras servirme mi primer vaso de whiskey del día y con paso de tortuga volví a mi habitación, donde me senté en la recién cambiada silla de mi escritorio y con un resoplido tome mi diario.

_Ay Diario:_

_Estoy jodido, definitivamente jodido, aunque sigo sin creerlo, anoche me acosté con Elena y, para que mentir? Fue fantástico! Sencillamente la única palabra para describirlo es que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Pero, acaso quieres saber todos los íntimos detalles xD? No, ni que fueras el diario que aparece en Harry Potter que contesta xD que miedo D:_

_Ya ni siquiera puedo hacer bromas…me siento horrible, cualquiera que me conociera pensaría que estaba o demasiado borracho o queria tener algo que Stefan hubiera tenido, pero yo solo se la verdad, yo solo se la verdad del porque la bese, de por que la acaricie, el por que la hice mia…lo hice por que la amo y deseo estar con ella mas que con nadie mas, la amo y se que es verdad por que no es ninguna vampiro que me pueda forzar a amarla, no la amo por que sea la imagen de Katherine, Elena no es Katherine, definitivamente (aunque para ser sinceros puede que si extrañe esa fogosidad de Katherine y también la sensación de placer al ser mordido pero no…nadie ni nada supera a Elena)_

_Supongo que no me queda mas que hacer que fingir y seguir con la misión de ser su BFFo…valgame, nunca pensé que a mi me llegaría a toar la cursilería de estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo…bueno supongo que para todo hay una primera vez, bueno en este caso segunda pero la novia de la infancia no cuenta._

_Creo que me ire…mi teléfono no deja de sonar y si no me equivoco es Elena ya que no me ha dejado de hablar desde ayer, bueno…tiempo de arreglar lo que rompí._

_Damon Salvatore._

_I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love…_

Tome el celular y con un super mega suspiro conteste.

_-_En que puedo ayudarte? Damon al habla.

_-Al fin contestas, Salvatore! _-Elena respondió con un ligero tono de molestia y preocupación -_pensé que ya tendrías una estaca clavada en el corazón._

_-_bastaría mas que eso para asesinarme -le dije con una risita, me termine la bebida -bueno, la verdad no, pero soy un ratoncito duro de matar -genial, comenzaba a estar de pendejo para mi desgracia-solicitas mi servicios para algo?

-_la verdad si, ratoncito. Bueno no son necesariamente tus servicios…pero si necesito algo parecido a un…ehem…-_se aclaro la garganta, parecía que le daba vergüenza_ -una cita o algo asi…se que no te lo puedo pedir a ti por que eres mi amigo pero de otra manera Caroline me mataría por que no lleve a nadie y…no quiero ir sola -_apenas respiro cuando me dijo esto y em iteras ella hablaba, me puse a darme de golpes contra la pared. Que estupido fui al pensar que podría ignorar lo que había pasado con ella.

-Segur ho solo dime a que hora paso por ti. -le dije.

-hum…a las ocho?

-estaré ahí -al fin pude respirar a gusto, solo que estaba seguro de que tendría otra soga atada al cuello por la cita que acababa de hacer y no sabia el sexto sentido que la Barbie Vampiro tenia y por lo tanto nos iba a descubrir o bueno, me iba describir a mi ya que Elena no tenia la culpa de nada, diablos iba ser la peor espera de mi vida.

X

X

X

**Ocho horas después**

Con un resoplido me baje del auto nunca en mis 173 años de vida, nunca me había puesto tan nervioso, ni siquiera cuando estaba en el ejercito confederado, entrenándome para morir.

Apenas iba llegando al pie de la escalerilla cuando la puerta se abrió y Elena salio a mi encuentro. Por mis…cuervos ojala y hubiera lucido asi…ese día.

Usaba un pantalón skinny que se le ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas, una blusa negra con un escote profundo que me dejaba admirar el inicio de sus pechos…la magia de los brassieres Push-up; unos tacones de máximo trece cm la hacían estar casi a mi altura.

-Hola… -me saludo y deposito un beso en mi mejilla, un escalofrío me recorrió al oler su perfume y recordarla sensación de su piel junto a la mía -lo siento por salir así pero no creo que Jenna esta muy convencida de que salga a una especie de fiesta, bueno…contigo.

-estoy acostumbrado a que las tías adoptivas me odien por que creen que bese a su verdadera sobrina cuando era su gemela mala -le dije encogiéndome de hombros -bueno, vayamos a que la Barbie Vampiro y Sabrina quieran asesinarme.

-no se por que tienes la idea de que aun te siguen odiando, aun después de todo lo que hicieron para protegerte a ti y a St…Stefan -crack…era obvio que aun le dolía el pronunciar el nombre de mi hermanito.

-bueno quizá con una botella de mi propio bar las anime mas -le dije abriéndole la puerta del auto.

-incluso yo creo animarme mas -me dijo entre risas y comenzó a recordar nuestra "salida" anterior.

Las risas y los juegos comenzaron de nuevo, relativamente parecía que nada raro había pasado entre nosotros.

Pronto llegamos a casa de Caroline, al fin conocería una fiesta entre los inhumanos sin que la Sheriff Forbes este en casa.

-ya me preguntaba donde estas…-Caroline abrió la puerta y me miro perpleja -esta**ban **recalco y me lanzo una mirada inquisitiva -veo que tienes una debilidad por los Salvatore, Elena.

_-_Claro que no, Caroline. Tu no especificaste que fuera mi pareja -le dijo con una mirada seria y de nuevo, juro que si fuera humano me hubiera sonrojado.

-bueno, da lo mismo -se encogió de hombros y soltó una risita tonta -creo que seremos puros raros, una bruja, un cazador de vampiros en proceso, un hombre lobo y cuatro vampiros.

-cuatro? -nos preguntamos los dos.

-…sabes que no es verdad, una par de reyes le gana al par de nueves, Tyler, fuera pantalón! -una voz con acento ingles llego desde la sala.

-Rose? -pregunte en voz baja, tenia entendido que se había ido con Stefan y Katherine a quien sabe donde.

-bien, empecemos! A que quieren jugar primero? "Yo nunca" de shots? -pregunto Caroline arrastrándonos dentro. Elena se sorprendió al ver a Jeremy y yo otro tanto al confirmar que Rose estaba ahí,

-Oh, mi amigo especial -me saludo Rose cuando Caroline casi me sentó a su lado -digo…Damon -se corrigió cuando me vio al lado de Elena -veo que ya…

-regresaste. Que bueno, vivirás de nuevo en mi casa? -la interrumpí antes de que mencionara algo de mi amor que Elena no recordaba.

-Tu no novia no se enojara? -me pregunto, pero dirigiéndose una mirada algo celosa a Elena.

-novia…yo? -pregunto esta confundida.

-Elena, solo…solo es mi amiga. Solo amigos -respondí, intentando tener la sonrisa sarcástica de siempre.

-bien! Como no dijeron nada. empezaremos con algo ligero -agito una botella nueva de tequila y un montón de vasos para shots.

Como si fuéramos un montón al de adolescentes (ya tenían veinte años y yo 173, por Dios! Bueno…23 para los extraños y 173 para los amigos) bueno como iba diciendo, como adolescentes puberitos y urgidos nos sentamos en un circulo por parejas, por lo que estábamos: Jeremy y Bonnie; Tyler y Caroline; Rose, yo y Elena cerraba el circulo.

-bueno, ya saben la rutina de Yo Nunca, una cosa que tu nunca hayas hecho peor sabes que otro si, entonces es persona que si lo ha hecho tendrá que tomarse un shot -explico Caroline y una sonrisita se me formo en el rostro. Esto seria de lo mas divertido -y hay que ser totalmente honesto! Que si no…se verán a obligados a que un vampiro los "hechicé"

Jeremy y Tyler soltaron una risita nerviosa y estoy seguro que Sabrina me lanzo una mirada de "atrévete y veraz".

Seria una noche larga.

_**reviewes? Comentarios de esta locura? Jaja, seran varios capitulos de esta noche de juegos, obviamente que todos tendran cierta tension sexual y un poco de celos y sitacuones embarazosas, oigan de estos juegos nadie se salva!**_

_**Nos vemos en la proxima!**_

_**Besos y mordidas**_

_**Ero-Sensei**_

_**P.D. bueno ahora no dire que Damon es mio las 24/7 por que siento que amanecere con una estaca en el trasero pero DAMON ES MI OBJETO DE SUENIOS EROTICOS CASI TODAS LAS NOCHES **_

_**Jojo =D **_

_**Los quiero! Gracias por sus review y alertas! **_


	5. Yo nunca me he acostado con

_***Querido Diario***_

_**A **_

_**Damon & Elena Story**_

_**By**_

_**Erotic-Sensei**_

_***-Yo nunca…me he acostado con mi mejor amigo/amiga-***_

**Disclaimers.- VD no me pertenece, pertenece a la CW y la idea princi****pal a la autora L.J Smith, yo sólo los tomé prestados para cambiarles totalmente la personalidad y tener miles de ideas pervertidas con el guapísimo vampiro llamado Damon Salvatore**

**CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA Y ALGO DE ****PENSAMIENTOS IMPUROS, SI NO ESTÁS DE ACUERDO CON ESTO FAVOR DE ABANDONAR LA PÁGINA INMEDIATAMENTE**

**SOBRE AVI****SO NO HAY ENGAÑO**

**Un agradecimiento especial a mi querida Beta Layla por ayudarme a corregirme yo solita (digo con tu ayuda xD) te adoro esposa mía! Y ****perdóname por quitarte lo Fujoshi. =D **_(Layla: Ntp mi Brochesito(: Yo así teeAMO, y perdón por hacerte fujoshi xD)_

Caroline decidió que ella iba a empezar, por lo que sirvió un shot a cada uno de nosotros y dio comienzo con la siguiente sentencia:

-Yo nunca… -pasó la mirada por todos los que estaban presentes –he tenido sexo con alguien sobrenatural –finalizó.

Cómo yo creía que pasaría, todos los presentes, menos Bonnie, tomaron y una risita tonta se escapó de todas mujeres y los hombres se miraron con autosuficiencia.

-Lástima que Jeremy no sea sobrenatural –dijo Blair (*) a lo que Elena contestó con una mirada asesina a su mejor amiga y otra a su hermano, los demás prorrumpieron a carcajadas. Que me conste que llegué a penar en acostarme con Blair para conseguir que me abriera la tumba. Umm…Ok, eso sonó mas raro de lo que planeaba.

-Yo nunca he sido encerrado en un baño portátil y rodado cuesta abajo -dijo Tyler, y Jeremy, con un ligero sonrojo, se tomó un shot y una nube de carcajadas llenó el ambiente. Pobre de mi cunadito…digo, digo, digo "de Jeremy".

Aunque ahora que me acuerdo, cuando tenia unos siete años (hace uuuuuu de años) unos tipos malos que traían problemas con Padre me encerraron en una letrina…no fue nada lindo y mucho menos cuando llegó la noche y ni siquiera una sirvienta se dignó en socorrerme o siquiera preguntarse por mí. Y luego se preguntan el porque me hice "malo"… es el resultado de una traumante niñez.

-Emm…yo nunca…-comenzó Rose, viendo con interés a las demás personas –me he ido de pinta con mis amigos –todos menos ella y yo tomamos. Pero no creo que se deba a que éramos buenos niños si no que…en nuestros tiempos ni siquiera había escuelas.

-Hey, ¿Toco yo? –pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo, había una gran variedad de cosas para poner en ridículo. Elena chocando con un teléfono público, Jeremy vomitando a media calle, Caroline con una mugre selva tupida entre las piernas, Bonnie era algo zamba, Rose se corría y parecía que se hacía pipí… bueno, algo al azar –Yo nunca he tenido sexo en un ascensor –todos se miraron con una expresión divertida en la cara –¿Nadie? Bueno –me encogí de hombros –aquí estoy por si alguna quiere intentarlo –compuse mi mejor sonrisa sarcástica, Caroline y Bonnie me miraron como si sus ojos fueran estacas; Tyler y Jeremy bufaron con una sonrisa, Rose estaba que se orinaba de la risa y Elena se había sonrojado, ¿Por qué ella siempre se sonroja cuando menciono algo de sexo y la palabra "Yo"? ¿Será por qué piensa cosas sucias? Uuuh, cosas sucias conmigo. Ash, cállate ya, Damon Salvatore.

-¿Toco yo? –Preguntó Elena, haciéndose aire con una mano para eliminar el color de sus mejillas –Hummm… yo nunca he… vomitado en público –hubo un momento de silencio, donde todos se miraron con la sonrisa y el reto plasmado en la cada.

-Tsk, al Diablo –bufo Tyler y con decisión se tomó el shot, como ya había alguien que se había delatado Jeremy, Rose y yo lo imitamos; todos se rieron aún más cuando se dieron cuenta que yo, el mas poderosos vampiro de todo el estado de Virginia había vomitado alguna vez en público.

-¿Qué? Tenía diez años y yo digo que Stefan unos cuatro, Padre quería que cantara una canción en italiano frente a no-se-qué aburridos signores de la embajada italiana, en no-se-cuál aburrida conferencia. Por algún extraño motivo, Stefan estaba a mi lado, total que cuando me subí al estrado, los nervios me ganaron, no me di cuenta así que el pequeño Stefan quedo cubierto de…

-Eww… -exclamaron todos al unísono, yo me reí.

-Yo nunca…¡HE SANGRADO POR LA VAGINA! –exclamó Jeremy y la reacción fue inmediata, los hombres casi nos morimos a carcajadas y las mujeres le lanzaron una lluvia de cojines.

-¡No hay de otra muchachas, supongo que tendrán que tomar! –exclamó Rose, dirigiéndose a Elena y a Bonnie.

-No, no, no –exclamamos los hombres a la vez.

-Deben de tomar si alguna vez en su vida lo hicieron ¡El punto es emborracharse y sonrojarlas! –continuó Jeremy, aun sobándose de los almohadazos que las mujeres le metieron. Con una mirada asesina todas obedecieron.

-No inventes, casi les dices que tú nunca has usado un tampón –le dije a Jeremy con la risa atascada en la garganta.

-Eww –de pronto exclamó Tyler –me imaginé a nosotros con un tampón en el culo.

Todos nos estremecimos, aush, los gays estaban locos por meterse cosas en el trasero, aunque por otro lado…el sexo anal… Santo Clos, eso sí era rico.

Tocaba el turno de Bonnie y supe que aquello no podría ser bueno, para quitarme la sensación del sexo anal me serví un vaso de tequila.

-Yo nunca me he enamorado de mi mejor amigo/a -dijo Sabrina y casi se me sale el liquido de la boca me miraba con una mirada rara, ¡Cuervos! Algo sabía, estoy seguro, algo sabía.

Obviamente que no me iba a delatar, casi me atraganto con el tequila pero nadie pareció notarlo, miré nervioso a Elena que en ese momento tomaba, mi corazón dio un brinco, ¿Acaso sería posible qué…? No, no **_zape_** obviamente que se refería a Matt _**zape mental**_ soy un poderoso vampiro, ninguna persona manipulada por mí ha recordado algo, excepto Caroline, pero fue por que Kathy la convirtió.

Bonnie de vez en cuando me miraba, yo sólo apartaba la mirada y fingía que le prestaba atención a la historia del romance entre Elena y Matt.

Caroline le mandó una mirada de complicidad a Bonnie y esta asintió levemente, oh Santos cuervos… ¿Ahora que traen Barbie y Hermione?

-Bueno, para cerrar el juego yo diré la ultima sentencia por que la botella se nos acabará –dijo Caroline agitando la botella que estaba hacia la mitad –así que…yo nunca me he acostado con mi mejor amigo/amiga.

Ahora si ya no lo pude evitar, me empecé a ahogar con mi propia saliva en un acceso de tos que me asaltó y miré asustado a Caroline, ¡Esas malditas perras sabían algo! Estoy seguro. Todos me miraban algo extrañados ante mi intento de ahogamiento. Rose desapareció y regresó con un vaso de agua y me lo tendió.

-Damon, ¿Te encuentras bien? –me preguntó Elena dándome una palmada en la espalda.

-Sí, sí… Lo siento… el demonio me castigó por quererme reír –le dije con ronca, bueno le mentí –mendiga saliva –exclamé y se burlaron.

-Casi pensé que te perdíamos, mi querido Damon –comentó Rose –ya estaba pensando en otra forma de matar a un vampiro –soltó una risita y tocó, insinuante, mi hombro.

-Tiene gracia –carraspeé para quitarme aquella voz sexy. (*)

-Cambio de juego –dijo Caroline alegremente –¿Damon, me acompañas a la cocina a preparar algo para comer y vaciar la botella?

-¿Pero, por qué yo? –pregunté indignado, deteniendo a medio camino la mano que planeaba rodear la cintura de Rose ante la mirada algo celosa-divertida de Elena.

-Por qué yo lo digo –me dijo con rudeza y me tomó del cuello de la camisa.

Con cara de perro regañado la seguí a la cocina, con algo de sorpresa me estampó contra la pared y puso una mano en mi cuello, aunque fue con su poca fuerza de novata que logré invertir los papeles.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –me gritó Caroline con voz ahogada y forzándose para tocar el suelo ya que estaba despegada por varios centímetros de él.

-¿Por qué me atacaste tú primero, Barbie? –le gruñí en voz baja.

-Porque se que hiciste algo con Elena –dijo con voz ahogada –la conozco a ella muy bien y a ti te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que hay un ligero cambio entre los dos.

-Eso es por que somos amigos, idiota –le inventé rápidamente, no había manera de que ella supiera de la magnifica noche que habíamos tenido.

-Ok… Ok, te mentí, bájame primero y luego te explico –me pidió, amenazado con pegarle a mi mejor amigo; la solté y ella se quedó tosiendo.

-Habla rápido, rubiecita –la apuré, sentándome sobre la barra –no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo… bueno sí, pero los demás no.

-Elena me habló esa tarde para decirme que iba a salir contigo, se le notaba emocionada –comenzó Barbie, empezando a preparar un enorme plato de frituras –entonces como yo sabía que aquello no significaba nada bueno, por lo que cuando yo consideré que todo se había acabado fui a casa de Elena y los vi besándose en el porche… bueno más bien parecía que te la estabas comiendo, y para asegurarme de que no te la comieras de verdad me quede ahí, algo escondida, y te grabé para tener una evidencia –todo aquello lo había dicho de un tiron y muy rápido –a los pocos segundos ambos entraron a y a los diez minutos comencé a escuchar los gemidos de Elena, entonces decidí que era suficiente, tomé otra foto y corrí a casa de Bonnie.

-Maldita voyeur… -mascullé –enséñame las fotos y el video –le dije amenazadoramente, con el mismo tonito que los vampiros utilizamos cuando obligas a alguien –enséñame la pornografía que tomaste y no te romperé el cuello, rubiecita.

Ella lentamente sacó el celular y me enseñó primero el video... ¡Santa Mamá Pulpa¡ ¿Realmente estábamos así? Aquello era realmente candente…la manera en que nuestros labios se movían me hicieron recordar la calidez de sus labios y la suavidad de su lengua… lo firme de su trasero, el tono de sus gemidos suaves… ¡Ooh demonios, pequeño…! ¡Digo…gran Damon! No te despiertes ahora.

Sacudiendo la cabeza borré el video y me amarré las bolas mentalmente para controlarme al ver las fotos.

Maldita rubia paparazzi ¿Se subió al árbol o qué? En las fotos se podía a preciar a mí y a Elena en plena acción, los dos totalmente vencidos por el placer… oh sí, esa noche hubo puro placer y nada más que placer. Me sorprendió mucho una foto de "Close-up" que le hizo a mi cara cuando Elena me "montaba". Había algo en mis ojos, una especie de luz imaginaria, esa era la mirada de perro apachurrado y con diarrea que tenía cuando miraba a Katherine… Ugh, no, no, no… debería de aprender a controlarme.

-La próxima que nos tomes fotos, cosa que no creo que suceda, te romperé el cuello –la amenacé, jugando con el costoso celular, pasándolo de un lado a otro entre mis dedos –por cierto, no creo que debas dejar que Tyler te siga mordiendo las bubis, se te quedará esa mancha morada para siempre –mencione asomándome dentro de su escote.

Esquivé la cachetada que me quiso dar y me reí en venganza al ver como se subia el escote y sacaba otra botella de tequila de quien sabe donde.

Volteé a ver el reloj, apenas eran las nueve de la noche… aquella sí estaba siendo una noche demasiado larga.

_**Bueno al fin **__**después de mucho hacerlos esperar aquí esta un nuevo capítulo!**_

_**Espero les haya gustado y me lo dejen saber con un bonito incentivo para seguir escribiendo más estupideces como ésta! Claro que a la mayoría de la gente no se le hace una estupidez pero la verdad, son puras estupideces detrás de una buena trama xD hahaha pero me alegra que les guste, a por cierto, Damon llamo a Bonnie "Sabrina" y "Blair" como ustedes sabrán Sabrina es por la bruja adolescente y Blair por la Bruja de Blair, a y creo que también hice mención a Hermione, acaso hace falta que diga quien es ella? Espero que no xD. Por cierto, eso de la voz sexy, es una broma interna jojo xD yo me refiero a eso cuando estoy ronca, pero ronca, digo que tengo voz de bato (hombre) o voz sexy (un hombre con voz profunda es lo mas sexy que puede existir sobre la faz de la tierra!) y otra cosa tambien seria que un amigo para el todo es sexy, la manzana sexy y asi, entonces un dia que acabe ronca de hacer alabanzas dijo que tenia voz sexy...bueno esa es la historia de la voz sexy xP .**_

_**Los dejo! Qué**__** tengan bonita noche y denle un aplauso especial a mi Beta Layla, que sin ella no sé qué haría T.T sería una escritora mediocre ;) **__(Layla: ILSM 3)_

_**Besos y mordidas**_

_**Ero-Sensei**_

_**POR CIERTO SOY LA REPRESENTNTE DE MI SALÓN EN UN CONCURSO DE CUENTO LLAMADO "DON QUIXOTE NOS INVITA A LEER" deséenme suerte para poder ser representante del plantel 6 y luego de representar a Cd. Juárez en el estatal *hace changuitos* pero bueno, si no gano no importa, eso ya es algo =D **__(Sueeerte Brochesito de Conejo(: Confío en que nos representes)_

_**Ahora sí**_

_**BESOS Y MORDIDAS!**_


	6. Besos y mas besos y OH POR LOS CUERVOS

_***~ Besos, besos y… ¡OH POR LOS CUERVOS! ~***_

_**Disclaimers.- NI Vampire Diaries, ni Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert y los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, si lo hicieran, Stefan estaría muerto y seria puro DELENA y totalmente sexoso xD D:**_

_**ESTE CAPITULO (como la mayoría) CONTIENE ALGO DE LEMON Y ESCENAS SUBIDAS DE TONO, YA SABES COMO ESCRIBO ASI QUE NO TE VENGAS A QUEJAR DE LO QUE ESCRIBO Y COMO LO ESCRIBO. ES UN MUNDO LIBRE.**_

_**Disfruten la lectura ^.^**_

Volvimos a la sala, ella forzando una enorme sonrisa y yo queriendo asesinarlas a las dos.

-De ley sigue el juego de la botella o verdad o reto –comentó Elena, quien, de no sé donde lo había sacado. Sostenía un vaso de lo qué yo suponía era una extraña mezcla de licor. Maldito Jeremy –hay que jugar –exclamó, wow, sí que era débil con respecto al alcohol.

-Dame eso, Elena –le dije, haciéndole señas para que me diera el vaso –veo que hay muchas cosas que no son buenas para ti…empezare a tomar nota –bufé.

Elena negó con la cabeza y con cara de niña traviesa se tomó todo el contenido de golpe.

-¿Botella, o verdad o reto? –preguntó Caroline, colocando la botella en el centro del circulo, mientras Tyler y Jeremy terminaban de repartir aquel extraño brebaje.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? –les pregunté cuando recibí el mío, observando el rojizo brillante de aquel brebaje, fueron demasiados olores para que mi súper desarrollado aliento de cazador identificara el contenido.

-Un Vampire-Wolf –dijo Tyler después de meditarlo un rato –es una extraña mezcla de todo lo que hay en el bar de la sheriff Forbes y Rose nos donó un poco de sangre, y tiene algo de acónito en el de los vampiros, en el mío tiene verbena y el de los humanos los dos, ah y tiene kool-aid de fresa para disimular el color de la sangre y las hierbas.

-¿Cómo es posible que un hombre lobo esté tomando sangre de vampiro? –le pregunté, viendo la falla en su plan.

-Eso es por qué el de él es especial –comentó Rose.

-Bien, bien ¡Juguemos a besuquearnos! –exclamó Elena alegremente y como todos parecieron acceder, automáticamente me senté a lado de Elena, pero Bonnie se dio cuenta que Jeremy quedaba justo enfrente de su hermana, por lo que de inmediato nos movió.

-Aquí no haremos nada de incesto, por favor –dijo Bonnie- además ustedes ya se han besado…

-Fue Katherine, ¿Recuerdas Bonnie? –intervine antes de que Elena pudiera preguntar algo que me perjudicara.

-Bueno basta de hablar sobre quien besó a quien y hay que hacerlo –exclamó Caroline sentándose torpemente en el circulo –va a ser un beso bien dado, tiene que haber roce de lenguas y debe durar mínimo un minuto, máximo cinco, ¿De acuerdo?

-Muy bien, pero, ¿Y si toca un beso homosexual? –preguntó Tyler.

-Que sea un beso de aplauso –dijo Bonnie –es de ley que el que toque, toque.

-Muy bien, basta de charla y mas _smuack smuack _–dijo Rose alegremente, viéndome con deseo.

Entonces el orden era el siguiente: Elena, Tyler, Bonnie, yo, Caroline, Jeremy y Rose. Mis oportunidades para besar eran Rose, Tyler y desgraciadamente Elena. Me besaría con Tyler con tal de no hacerlo con Elena.

Caroline tomó la botella y la giró, percibí en el rostro de todos la angustia de saber a quién le tocaría el besuqueo, un "aww" surgió de las mujeres cuando la botella fue a parar en Tyler.

-Tsk…eso no es justo, se besan todos los días, es más hacen hasta más cosas… –mencioné viendo como sus labios eran casi devorados por el otro, aunque creo que fue más de cellos, no por Caroline, si no porque ellos si se besaban todos los días. Que injusta era mi vida.

Al fin ellos se separaron y Jeremy la giró, Bonnie cruzó los dedos, Elena le susurró algo sobre un hechizo. Me quede de a seis cuando la botella fue reduciendo la velocidad y fue a parar en… chan- chan ¡chaaan! ¡EN MÍ!

-¡Me reusó completamente! ¡No…no lo haré! Con una mierda, me vale que solo sea de aplauso–y algo parecido fue lo que se escuchó en la habitación.

Jeremy estaba rojo como un tomate con insolación, Rose y Tyler me sostenían por los brazos para evitar que saliera corriendo.

-Vamos, Damon, entre más rápido lo hagas menos doloroso será –me consoló Rose, empujándome un poco más, Elena y Caroline hacían otro tanto con Jeremy mientras Sabrina intentaba encontrar su cámara fotográfica. –y si quieres, te quitas el sabor con mis labios –me susurró en el oído y una sonrisa pervertida cruzó nuestros rostros.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza y acerqué mi rostro lentamente al de él, de inmediato sentí como suspiraba y su cálido aliento chocaba contra el mío, pronto nuestros labios se encontraron, Jeremy entreabrió los labios, las mujeres comenzaron a gritar algo que yo entendí como "lengua" y "más hondo", decidí que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo así que me retiré y rápidamente tomé a Rose por detrás del cuello y la besé ferozmente, Rose respondió el beso con la misma intensidad. Nunca jamás en la vida volvería a besar a un hombre, y mucho menos a ese estúpido niño emo.

Al fin solté a Rose y miré a mi alrededor, Jeremy aun seguía ahogando sus penas en su brebaje raro, las mujeres miraban muertas de risa la cámara de Bonnie, estaba seguro que ahí debía de haber miles de fotos de aquel fatídico beso. Esa cámara tenía que desaparecer, no me importaba que fuera color azul.

-Pueden dejar de burlarse de la desgracia ajena y seguir con el juego –mencioné, tomando de mi brebaje y descubriendo que no sabía tan mal del todo.

-¡Muy bien, muy bien! ¡Toco yo, toco yo! –exclamó Rose, aun parecía algo aturullada por el beso, giró la botella, quizá con la idea de volverme a besar pero para su sorpresa, y venganza mía, cayó en Bonnie.

-¡Toma! –Exclamé riéndome como un eufórico –no sólo te besarás con una mujer, si no qué con tu peor enemigo –le grité, al ver su cara de haberse algo con sabor a mierda.

-¿Sabes qué, Damon? –Me respondió – ¡Me vale! ¡Yo no soy una nenita!

Definitivamente Bonnie Bennett estaba borracha o simplemente me estaba retando, ya que tras mirarme fríamente se acercó a Rose y junto sus labios con los de la vampira, de una manera muy similar a la que hacía con Jeremy.

-¿Feliz? –comentó Bonnie, acercándose a mí con una peligrosa distancia –nunca retes a una bruja, Salvatore.

-Muy bien, muy bien, ya lo entendí –le dije aventándola un poco para tener algo de espacio personal – ¿Puedes dejar que toque el siguiente?

Elena aun riéndose giró la botella, la mayoría aun seguía haciendo bromas sobre los dos besos seguidos de homosexualismo y lesbianismo que no le prestaron atención a la mirada de Elena paseándose por los labios de todos y mi mirada puesta fija en la botella, como si tuviera poderes telequineticos para una de de dos: o mover la botella lejos de mí o que cayera en mí, obviamente que yo preferiría que cayera en Jeremy y que hicieran incesto en vez de mí.

-Eh, ya… sush… la botella está girando –dijo Caroline, escupiendo para quitarse el cabello de la cara, parecía que ella era la más ebria de todos… y se supone que los vampiros tenemos más resistencia al alcohol… bueno, cuando la conocí estaba totalmente ebria, y con eso de que a los vampiros se les acentúan las cualidades. Hey, quizá por eso soy buen amante y tengo muy grande el…

-¡OH POR DIOS ELENA! –gritó Caroline en un tono tan agudo que ni Sarah Brightman (*) podría alcanzar –BESARAS AL TIPO QUE MEJOR BESA DE ESTE LUGAR, ES MÁS, DE TODO MALDITO MYSTIC FALLS.

¡Esperen…! ¡¿Quién jodidos se atreve a quitarme ese título? Un Segundo, un segundo… ¿Por qué me miran todos? ¿A donde va Elena? ¿Viene hacia mí… qué fregados?

Bajé la vista hacia la botella y con terror miré la punta de la botella destellando alegremente y parecía que me miraba. Terrorífico.

Las manos de Elena me tomaron por sorpresa de las mejillas, se sentí a horcajadas sobre mí y como si hubiera encendido un interruptor mi piel se erizó…y creo que si seguíamos así algo más también se erizaría…

Elena atrapó mi labio inferior entre los suyos, colocando mis manos en su cintura. Los sonidos de bulla no se hicieron esperar, pero para mí… para mí habían desaparecido. Sólo estaba yo en medio de esa habitación, con Elena en el regazo y nuestros labios unidos, nuestras lenguas moviéndose sincronizadamente.

Mi respiración se hizo un poco más pesada y el corazón de Elena se aceleró mucho más cuando mis manos la apretaron un poco más contra mí, ella se aferró de mi cabello respondiendo con hambre aquel beso.

Supongo que ahora si la sala se había quedado en total silencio, pero la verdad me valió, teníamos hasta cinco minutos, a pesar de que a mí se me haya hecho eterno el tiempo que llevábamos no debíamos de habernos pasado del minuto.

Me enderecé un poco más y le acaricié las mejillas, succioné ligeramente su labio y ella gimió, en venganza mordió mi labio dejando que la deliciosa sangre vagara en nuestras bocas. De inmediato sentí como me empecé a poner duro (y no precisamente que me puse tenso) y los colmillos comenzaron a interrumpir aquel beso ya que rozaban aquellos rosados y perfectos labios.

Sabiendo que aquello se tornaría un poco más peligroso para ambos usé toda mi fuerza de voluntad y me separé de ella.

Nos quedamos jadeando por varios minutos, poco a poco Elena fue recuperándose ya que se puso de pie, acomodando su cabello y limpiándose los labios de los restos de sangre y saliva que pudieron haberle quedado.

Tapando ligeramente mi entrepierna me fijé a mi alrededor, todos tenían la boca entreabierta y en su rostro la sorpresa plasmada. Rose, Bonnie y Caroline parecían sumamente enojadas, Jeremy se hacía el que no veía nada, mientras que Tyler me hacía señas con el pulgar levantado y me lanzó un cojín para tapar mi "nada notoria" erección.

-Ven… así… así es como se debe de… de dar un… buen…beso –dije entrecortadamente, mirando de reojo como Elena estaba tan roja que si un tomate la hubiera visto de seguro se hubiera puesto celoso –Ehm…necesito algo de mi "mezcla especial", Caroline…

-Sótano –me respondió con los dientes apretados.

-¡Yo también quiero! ¡Yo también quiero! –exclamó Rose como niña chiquita, se puso de pie y riéndose felizmente se me adelantó.

Aun cuidando que mi erección no se notara, caminé lentamente, ya que cada mínimo roce dolía como miles de navajas en esa zona.

Al fin llegué al sótano y me llamó la atención que Rose estaba encaramada sobre lo que suponía era el banco de sangre de Barbie.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunté, acercándome a ella… o más bien a la hielera.

-Esperándote… -ronroneó en un tono bajo, fruncí el entrecejo y me jaló del cuello hasta quedar muy, muy MUY cerca –aparte de que… -su mano trazó la línea de mi pecho hasta llegar a mi entrepierna –puedo notar que esto necesita algo de ayuda, ya que lo dejaron con ganas.

Comenzó a acariciarme lento y tortuosamente, un gruñido emergió de mi garganta y eche mi cabeza hacia atrás ante lo bien que se sentía aquel toque. Sus labios comenzaron a buscar los míos con pequeños roces, como si debatiera en hacerlo y no hacerlo.

Al fin nos besamos tal y como la primera noche que nos hicimos amigos con derechos; desesperados, hambrientos y deseosos.

Rose prensó sus piernas en mi cintura, haciendo que nuestras intimidades rozaran, ella comenzó con un ligero vaivén. Mis manos se aferraron fuertemente contra su trasero, mis labios trazaron una línea de húmedos besos desde su mandíbula hasta la base de sus pechos, ella gimió y se apresuró a desabrochar mi pantalón.

-Dios… tan… bien… -murmuró entre jadeos, mientras sacaba uno de sus senos fuera de la blusa tirantes –se siente tan… tan… tan bien…

Como Rose usaba un short demasiado pequeño, no se me dificultó el introducirme en su intimidad y hurgar en su interior, haciéndole gemir un poco más fuerte al agregar un segundo dedo.

Como estaba a punto de tener sexo con un vampiro aumenté los movimientos a una velocidad que lastimaría a cualquier humano. Rose encajó sus uñas en mi espalda y escondió su rostro en mi cuello para amortiguar los fuertes gemidos que su garganta emitía.

En pocos segundos sus paredes se apretaron contra mis dedos y con un gemido algo más fuerte que los anteriores el orgasmo la recorrió por completo.

Retiré mis dedos de su interior aun besándola con fiereza, sentó como mis pantalones se deslizaban hasta mis tobillos, aun besando su cuello hice otro tanto con su short, lo arrojó a cualquier lado mientras ella se esforzaba en coger mi miembro con sus manos.

La penetre de una sola estocada sin preocuparme por nada más. Estaba tan húmeda, tan caliente… escondí mi cara en su cuello escuchando como gemía, primero suave y conforme aumentaba el ritmo más fuerte pero no al punto de saber que nos escucharían en la sala. Comencé a besar y succionar la piel de su clavícula, fumándome (*) todo el aroma de su sangre… esa sangre tan dulce…

-Oh… Dios… por Dios… Elena -los gemidos cesaron de pronto, mis estocadas también y un aura maligna me rodeo.

-¿¡Disculpa! –cuando levanté el rostro me di cuenta que a la que le estaba hacienda el amor no era Elena, si no Rose, pero el problema era que… ¡Yo si sabía que era Rose! ¿Entonces por qué fregados gemí de esa manera tan humillante? – ¿Qué fregados te hizo creer que YO… –se señaló con fuerza el pecho –era, Elena? ¡Para empezar, mi cabello es corto! ¡Y yo tengo mejor figura que ella! –estaba furiosa, me aventó y por poco rompo la pared de no ser porque alcancé a frenar.

-Bueno la verdad es que… -comencé a decir, pero los ojos de Rose parecieron comenzaron a echar chispas.

Con un ruidito de gato enojado tomo su short y se acomodó la blusa, me lanzo una última mirada asesina y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Sabes que, Damon? Creo que tú ya no amas a Elena… -se volvió hacia mí con la misma mirada indignada – ¡Yo creo que la ADORAS! –tras lanzarme una última mirada de furia e indignación se marchó.

Si, ahora estoy consciente de que hablo antes de pensar… estúpida boca vampírica.

_**¡hola a todos! Me siento demás de pervertida…hum…llevo minimo dos capítulos poniéndole situaciones "comprometedoras" a Damon y nomas nada de nada xD haha pobrecito, pero lo que Damon no sabe es que pronto le vendrán cosas mas alegres, quizá un body shot y lemon en el asiento trasero de su Camaro ¿con quien será? Si se quedaron con las dudas y las ganas, ¡sigan leyendo!**_

_**Ahora, recordemos algo, Team Damon, rogarle a Dios y todos los Santos para que haya mas Delena y que maten a Stefan jojo . (han visto los avances .0. Damon dice algo pero Elena esta llorando…solo que no recuerdo que es…bueno ya que). ¡Ah! Por cierto, se me ocurrió un DamonxKatherine (¿Darina?) eso si, AU, espero publicarlo pronto ;)**_

_**De nuevo, agradezco inmensamente a mi beta, esposa y amiga Layla por hacerme mejor cada dia.**_

_**Dejen un lindo review y anímenme a escribir mas pronto ;) **_

_**¡Felices Pascuas! (si, yo digo que volveré después de estas, estoy en el coro de la iglesia y vienen tiempos importantes D: )**_

_**LOS QUIERO A TODOS!**_

_**Ero-Sensei**_

_**P.D. Mientras muchas niñas sonaban con ser bailarinas de ballet, yo sonaba con ser un vampiro.**_


	7. Al final la noche no fue tan mala

_**Disclaimers.- ningún personaje aquí mencionado me pertenece, pertenece a la CW, a L. J Smith y sus respectivos padres, yo sólo los tome para esta historia llena de lemon y de cómo nos gustaría que siguieran el curso de las cosas en Vampire Diaries.**_

_**Si no estás totalemente de acuerdo con el contenido para mayores de edad TE SUGIERO QUE DEJES ESTA PÁGINA DE INMEDIATO, supongo que mi nombre de autor es suficiente para referirse al tipo de contenido en mis historias. **_

_**Disfruten la lectura**_

_**De nuevo gracias a mi beta, esposa y amiga Layla por revisar este capítulo (:**_

~* Creo que al final la noche no fue tan mala*~

Si, quizá me vi algo… muy cargado, el hecho de que Rose salió corriendo y yo ni me preocupe por seguirla y disculparme, pero no fue porque no me arrepintiera de lo que acababa de hacer, sino porque estaba muerto de la vergüenza (más que muerto, la verdad, nótese la ironía) pero simplemente no le encontraba la lógica de hacer un drama por alguien que, honestamente, me valía queso como amante, como amiga si valía la pena.

Pasó un largo rato después de que escuché la voz enojada de Rose explicando que se tenía que ir y el portazo para que yo regresara a la sala.

Cuando entré con mi bolsa de sangre en la mano Elena me miró con una ligera, casi invisible, arruga en su frente, le dirigí una mirada seria que hubiera pasado perfectamente como una disculpa. Bueno, sí lo era ¿y?

Mi mirada fue desviada cuando escuché un alboroto leve y un gemido, me giré y me encontré con una escena bastante peculiar. Caroline estaba recostada boca arriba, sin su blusa y con un_ shot_ en el inicio de sus senos, Tyler, por otro lado, lamía su vientre lo que ocasionaba que Caroline gimiera.

-¿Por qué empezaron con los _body shots_ sin mí? –pregunté con un tonito de indignación, sirviendo la sangre en un vaso y agregarle algo de licor. Bonnie y Jeremy me miraron con extrañeza -¿Qué? Es como si te beberías a un intoxicado –tras una mirada de exasperación se giraron.

Observando cómo después Tyler y Barbie se besaban apasionadamente me senté a un lado de Elena como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Divirtiéndote? –me preguntó, sin voltearme a ver, fingiendo mucho interés en como su mejor amiga le arrancaba la camiseta a su hermano y le dejaba marcas rojas al morder y chupar su torso.

-Han pasado muchas cosas en este día… creo que no… -bueno, no era una mentira-mentira, la verdad es que me sentía utilizado y a punto de morir ahogado tequila.

-Pues has recibido muchos _favores_ esta noche, no sé por qué te la estás pasando tan mal –me replicó ella ahora si fijando su mirada de algo que era una mezcla de celos con enojo con la mirada de Stefan de Damon-eres-un-caso-perdido.

-¿Qué es lo que insinúas, Gilbert? –le pregunté con la típica mirada 'a la Salvatore' y girándome un poco quedé a varios centímetros de su mejilla, por lo que si volteaba quedaría un perfecto beso... ¡demonios! ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! Mi estómago parecía haber cobrado vida y hacía _grrr_ ¿estoy queriendo temblar? ¡AAH!

-Qué Rose no estaba muy calladita que digamos y cuando subió tenía un hickie en el cuello ¿los vampiros pueden tener hickies? Bueno, supongo que si un vampiro disque-muy-buen-amante te los hace –dijo a toda prisa, alejándose, sabiendo la peligrosa distancia que había entren nosotros.

-¿Disque muy buen amante? –le pregunté, alzándole una ceja –creo que soy la persona con más experiencia en este lugar… tengo más de ciento cincuenta años de experiencia.

-Eso no significa que seas buen amante –inquirió Elena, algo dubitativa –todas las mujeres tenemos distintos puntos sensibles.

-Créeme… todas tienen un punto en general que les gusta –le dije con mi sonrisa de galán, Elena se sonrojó y yo le tomé a mi bebida con una sonrisita de satisfacción.

-¿En serio? –Dijo, intentando recuperarse –yo soy muy difícil de complacer… seducir.

-Por Dios… Elena ¿Recuerdas… ? –me detuve en seco al darme cuenta que estaba a punto de ca… arruinar aquello -¿Recuerdas que he dicho que nunca retes a Damon Salvatore? –inventé rápidamente.

-No, nunca me lo has dicho –dijo ella fríamente, aunque en sus ojos cafés pude distinguir una mirada de_ bambi_ asustado.

-Bueno –de nuevo me acerqué peligrosamente a ella, ignorando completamente a mi corazón repiqueteando rápidamente contra mi pecho –ahora lo sabes –Elena volteó su rostro hacia mí y nuestros alientos chocaron, me sostuvo la mirada con una ceja ligeramente alzada por la incredulidad –y deberías de tener miedo o siquiera tomarlo en cuenta –borré la sonrisa irónica de mis labios y utilicé mi "cara amenazadora".

Claro que siempre alguien tiene que arruinarnos el momento ya que Caroline se acercó a nosotros riendo a carcajadas y me tomó del brazo.

-Vamos, Damon, te estás quejando de que empezamos sin ti –de un tirón me abrió la camiseta y acarició todo mi pecho, yo sólo me limite a fruncir las cejas –tú también, Elena –añadió rápidamente al voltear a ver a Tyler, el cual la miraba con cierto recelo y las cejas alzadas –son la única pareja que no lo han hecho.

Bonnie se acercó a Elena con el salero y limón en mano y al ver que escondía mi nerviosismo en una sonrisa provocadora emitió un largo suspiro y se quitó la blusa.

Me quedé de a seis cuando la vi en su sexy sostén de color azul verde con una fina capa de algo parecido al encaje en color negro. Bendita sean las mujeres por tener tan maravillosos atributos… y bendito sea el universo por darle a Elena esa maravillosa copa C.

-Prepárate… Gilbert, soy un experto en _body shots_ –ronroneé, tomando todos los ingredientes, Elena se recostó con la respiración algo acelerada– ¿Pero como que poner la sal en el vientre es muy común ¿no? –pregunté paseando mis dedos por su vientre, hasta casi llegar al borde de su pantalón, ella emitió un leve gemido.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa desabroché el botón de su pantalón, causando una horda de gritos y barullo y que el corazón de ella se acelerara y arqueara levemente la espalda.

-Vaya, veo que tú no usas las típicas tangas –comenté, acariciando el borde de su bóxer a juego –interesante –acerqué mi rostro a su vientre y mi súper desarrollado olfato percibió el olor de su excitación, mis encías comenzaron a doler del deseo que tenia y mis fuerzas por controlarlo -¿aquí será un buen lugar? –Inquirí exhalando una gran cantidad de aire y ella gimió más alto –bien, ya que no hay mejor lugar –emití un suspiro de lastima y como quien no quiere la cosa trace el camino de sal desde su ombligo hasta el borde de sus bóxers. Sin retirar mí "mirada orgasmeadora" comencé a lamer desde su ombligo lentamente, escuchando la música de sus gemidos suaves, cuando llegue al suave encaje de su ropa interior tuve de pronto el impulso de arrancarla y cogerla en ese lugar y en ese mismo instante pero con mucho trabajo subí a sus pechos donde me tuve que concentrar en solo tomar el _shot_ y no rozar ningún pedazo de piel.

Sin poderme resistir, subí con un camino de besos desde el nacimiento de sus pechos, pasando por su clavícula, su cuello donde el olor de sangre hizo que mis ojos se oscurecieran un poco, al fin llegué a sus labios donde aquel traicionero y pequeño limón estaba… ¡cuervos! Jamás pensé que un simple _body shot_ me tuviera duro como una roca.

Cuando le quité el limón de los labios pude sentir como su lengua rozó con la mía, duré un poco más de tiempo en sus labios pensando que no podía agarrar el limón.

-Y así es como se hace un _body shot_ –dije después de incorporarme y ayudarla a levantarse –a leguas se nota que soy un maestro en el arte de la seducción.

-Y también un maestro en desechar chicas –comentó Caroline con un tono malicioso y amargado.

-¿Si le quitas el amor al placer de la seducción que queda? –dijo Elena, ligeramente ida y dicho esto fue y se sirvió algo más de tequila y me volteó a ver, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio.

¡Ya! Eso era más de lo que podía soportar por lo que con un enorme suspiro salí al porche a falta de una ducha fría. Comencé a caminar desesperadamente por lo que era el pórtico y me puse a darme zapes mentales por todos esos malos pensamientos con respecto a Elena.

Cuando Stefan se fue con Katherine y Klaus yo me prometí el cuidar de ella y creo que el alejarme fue en parte lo mejor, pero volver y quererme hacer su BFFo… quizá… quizá eso fue lo peor que le pude haber hecho, porque por Dios… yo la amo… pero también la amo a mi manera, por todos los cuervos, soy Damon Salvatore, un experto en la seducción… no en el amor.

-_Merda…_

Estaba a punto de golpear con fuerza una de las columnas que había cerca, pero entonces quizá derrumbaría la casa por lo que inspire una gran cantidad de aire y comencé a murmurar ligeros "ohm…" me sentía estúpido, si, pero me ayudaba a dejar de pensar en Elena y me dejaba concentrarme en lo estúpido que sentía.

-Vaya… pensé que Damon Salvatore no tenia religión –la voz de Elena me saco de mis "ohms"

-Y no la tengo… sólo necesito…-dije aun con los ojos cerrados –enfriarme…

-Pues ya que lo dices… enséñame como se hace –susurró, abrazándome por la espalda y pasando sus manos por toda la extensión de mi pecho, llevándola hasta límites casi "indebidos" –algo se encendió dentro de mi cuando me tocaste… cuando te bese y me besaste… -ronroneó, ahora si bajando sus manos hasta mi entrepierna –Damon Salvatore… tú iniciaste esto… ahora tienes que terminarlo.

-Elena… creo que ya estás un poco ebria, no sabes lo que dices –le dije con todo el poder que tenia. –será mejor que te lleve a casa…

-No… yo no quiero ir a casa –dijo haciendo un ademán de berrinche –quiero ir a tu casa y que me hagas tuya sin parar hasta el amanecer –sus piernas comenzaron a fallar y tuve que sostenerla –vamos, Damon… siempre lo has deseado ¿para qué mentir? Yo también… sé que tú no haces el amor como el afeminado de Stefan.

Sus labios estaban muy cerca ¡Dios! Tantas veces que había querido tenerla así y sobre todo insultando a Stefan. Me miró largamente con esos ojos adornados por aquellas largas pestañas y su aliento cubrió mi boca, le acaricié una mejilla dispuesto a detenerla pero ella actuó más rápido y unió nuestros labios en un tierno y suave beso, mi mano permaneció en su mejilla y sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a mi cintura, buscando mas contacto.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba que sería aquello, nuestros labios se movían con una lentitud perfecta para disfrutar cada roce, cada sabor…

Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza contra mi pecho mientras nuestras lenguas se movían lenta pero sincronizadamente, mis brazos la envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo.

Corté el beso y la miré a los ojos, diciéndole silenciosamente todo lo que sentía por ella, bajó la mirada sonrojándose un poco y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-Será mejor que te lleve a casa –le susurré depositando un tierno beso en su frente y me di la vuelta.

-No quiero ir a casa. Llévame contigo… no… no quiero dormir sola esta noche.

Tragué saliva y asentí, eso sería mäs peligroso de lo que ella pensaba. La tomé de la mano y sin siquiera despedirnos arranqué el auto con dirección a la perdición.

X

X

X

_Querido diario:_

_Esta ha sido una noche demasiado larga, Elena esta en estos momentos cambiándose, no quiso dormir sola y ahora dormirá conmigo, el problema es que yo no me puedo controlar lo suficiente, por los Santos Cuervos, llamé "Elena" a Rose cuando lo estábamos haciendo… no sé que pueda pasar esta noche y la verdad no quiero saberlo, ya lo arruiné demasiado cuando me acosté con ella la primera vez y mucho más si me aprovecho de ella ahora que esta toda hormonal y borracha, pero he de admitir que aun así se ve hermosa y en ese estado tuve el mejor beso de mi vida ¿Quién diría que Damon Salvatore si sabe besar tiernamente? _

_Bueno diario, creo que está a punto de salir del baño así que te dejaré… y deséame suerte._

_Damon Salvatore…_

-Creí que Stefan era el único que escribía diarios –me sobresaltó la voz de ella y sus brazos rodearon mi cuello.

-También puedo ser muy romántico si me lo propongo –le dije y levanté mi cabeza, ella me sorprendió con un beso –ven, Elena, hora de dormir –la separé de mí a regañadientes y ella hizo un pucherito y agitó las manos cubiertas demás por mi camisa que le quedaba grande y corrió hacia la cama donde me hizo señas.

-No me voy a dormir si tú no lo haces conmigo –dijo como niña chiquita y sin querer me reí ante el doble sentido que le halle a su frase –no me refiero a eso pero… si estás en ese plan –se encogió de hombros y desabrocho los dos primeros botones de la camisa.

-Sabes perfectamente que no me voy a aprovechar de ti mientras estás en estas condiciones –le respondí, tomándola en brazos y acostándola en la cama, hice lo mismo y ella soltó una risita acomodándose en mi pecho.

-Si lo dices ebrio lo pensaste sobrio –murmuró acariciando el cabello cerca de mi oreja.

Ante sus palabras la mire fijamente para después besarla por la quien-sabe-cual-vez en la noche, pero esto fue muy diferente a los anteriores, fue lento pero profundo, con pasión pero a la vez amor.

No me di cuenta cuando su camisa quedó en el suelo y la mira ya estaba arriba de mi ombligo. Elena se arrodilló en la cama y yo otro tanto, simplemente no podía estar muy lejos de ella por lo que la abracé por la cintura y la besé con esa misma pasión y lentitud, sus manos vagaron por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cabello donde se aferró con fuerza mientras la volvía a tumbar.

Me envolvió con sus piernas y su respiración comenzó a agitarse al igual que sus besos se hicieron más feroces.

-Tranquila… déjame hacer esto susurre contra la piel de su mandíbula y ella suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

De alguna manera comencé a temblar del nerviosismo de hacer esto perfecto por lo que se me dificultó desabrochar su sostén y ella soltó una risita.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Damon "Buen Amante" Salvatore no puede desabrochar un simple sostén –se burló y bufé.

-Puedo desabrochar un corsé hasta con los ojos cerrados –le algo indignado y ella se rió.

Continúe besando su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula, ella empezó a arquear la espalda y mover sus caderas desesperada por mas contacto, más rapidez o más de más, pero sólo una sonrisa sarcástica cruzó mi rostro.

Volví a sus labios y con una de mis manos acaricié su muslo derecho mientras que la otra mano se paseaba por aquí y por allá, desde su cabello hasta su cintura pero apenas y rozando sus senos para que tuviera más necesidad de mí.

Depositando cortos besos pasé por en medio de sus blancos pechos hasta llegar al borde de sus bóxers, ella jadeó un poco más al sentir mi frio aliento en su pubis y como la prenda era deslizada fuera de su cuerpo. De manera lentamente tortuosa comencé a exhalar y besar ligeramente la parte interna de sus muslos, suaves gemidos comenzaron a reverberar en su garganta y un gruñido de gato de la mía al oler el delicioso aroma de su excitación.

-Por favor, Damon… -susurró entrecortadamente cuando mis dedos rozaron su entrada –no… no… me hagas…

Silencié sus palabras con un profundo beso y mi pulgar comenzó a juguetear con su clítoris, emití un gruñido de dolor placentero cuando sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a mi cabello y sus dientes capturaron mi lengua. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en mis labios. De golpe y sin previo aviso introduje dos dedos en ella, logrando que gimiera con fuerza. Comencé a hurgar en su interior lenta pero acertadamente, arrancándole gemidos y suspiros más fuertes.

-Ves que te dije… que todas las mujeres tienen un punto con el cual hacerlas gritar- susurré en su oído antes de succionar levemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Cállate y sigue con lo que haces –dijo arañando mi espalda –por lo que más quieras, Damon –gimió cerrando los ojos con fuerza ante que mis colmillos emergieran y rozaran la piel de su cuello.

-¿Por favor qué… Elena? –le pregunté haciéndolos desaparecer antes de que algo más peligroso sucediera.

-Te necesito… ¡ya! –casi ordenó alcanzando a rozar mi miembro –llevas haciéndome esperar durante mucho tiempo, Salvatore –gruñó de una forma muy parecida a lo que lo haría Katherine. Interesante.

Con una sonrisa casi orgullosa logré quitarme los bóxers (no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuando mis pantalones habían desaparecido) y me abrí camino entre sus piernas, comenzando a entrar en ella muy diferente a nuestra primera vez, casi parecía que le estaba robando lo más preciado, nuestros ojos estaban puestos en el otro cuando comencé con un ritmo moderado, sus ojos comenzaron a emitir un brillo especial, nuestros corazones a latir a un mismo ritmo y nuestras esencias a mezclarse.

Comencé a recordar esa sensación… como la piel de ella ardía bajo mi tacto, como sentía que nuestros cuerpos comenzaban a fusionarse en uno solo, como llenaba completamente su interior… a eso, a eso recuerdo que Katherine le decía _hacer el amor_, entregarse por completo al ser amado… ¡hacer el amor! ¡Yo estaba entregándome por completo a mi amor!

Sentí de pronto tanta euforia que sin querer comencé con un ritmo más fuerte y sentí las unas de Elena dejar varios surcos en mi espalda, gracias al universo que me curaba rápido.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y en un rápido movimiento cambiamos de posición, desorientada por el cambio de posiciones soltó una risita y me hizo una seña con el dedo y me incorporé, buscó mis labios con desesperación, no pudiendo estar fuera de ella un segundo más volví a penetrarla y de inmediato sentí como llegaba más hondo, Elena gimió contra mis labios y ella misma llevó el ritmo, haciéndolo más rápido y frenético, recargué mi cabeza en su hombro, el olor de su sangre se hizo más potente, mis encías dolieron de una forma inimaginable al que mis colmillos surgieran de nuevo, ella enredó sus dedos en mi cabello y acercó sus labios a mi oído, dejándome escuchar con toda caridad sus susurros inteligibles. Mis manos se deslizaron por su espalda y agarraron firmemente su trasero, aún sin quitar mi rostro de su cuello, y la ayudé con las estocadas, su pulso aumentó por lo que el olor de su sangre se hizo más fuerte, más dulce y más tentador. Las penetraciones asemejaron el latido de nuestros corazones, un gruñido bajo de escapó de mi garganta y eché la cabeza hacia atrás para alejarme del olor de su sangre, Elena me vio y de manera dulce, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y besó tiernamente mis ojos, pasó sus dedos por mis labios y me miró fijamente.

-Hazlo… Damon –susurró de repente, echándose el largo cabello hacia atrás –termina con este martirio tuyo –inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y una chispa de adrenalina me recorrió.

Respiré hondo su aroma y mis colmillos casi parecieron gritar de dolor por esa sed tremenda. Un dulce placer me envolvió cuando perforé su piel y el cálido chorro de sangre inundó mis labios, de un instante a otro sentí como sus paredes se apretaban contra mí, su garganta emitió un sonoro gemido y su cuerpo se estremeció fuertemente, sentí como se fue debilitando poco a poco, por lo que dejé de beber de ella y lamí todas las gotas que se me pudiesen haber escapado.

-Espera… espera… -exclamé, sosteniéndola fuertemente entre mis brazos, sintiendo como me derramaba en su interior, llenándola por completo –No sabes cuánto te amo…-susurré quedamente, soltándola.

Ella se dejó caer como muñeca de trapo, totalmente debilitada por la fuerza de su orgasmo y la falta de sangre, aun jadeando me recosté a su lado y me tapé la cara con las manos.

-Esto fue mucho mejor que con Stefan –de repente murmuró y volteé a verla, tenía las comisuras de los labios ligeramente curveadas y me miraba con los ojos brillosos –siempre pensé que tú serías buen amante… pero nunca llegue a pensar cuanto.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó mi rostro y percibí como su herida, digo, mi mordida seguía sangrando por lo que suspiré y mordí mi muñeca.

-Mañana preguntarán que es lo que tienes en el cuello –le ofrecí y ella miró la sangre con extrañeza pero la tomó y bebió de buena gana.

Cuando terminó se acurrucó en mi pecho y miró fijamente la ventana.

-Es extraño, es como si el universo me estuviera dando alguna señal –susurró a un paso de quedarse dormida, rendida por todas las emociones de esta noche.

Algo extrañado miré hacia donde ella y me di cuenta a lo que se refería. Por la ventana se empezaba a filtrar la luz de un nuevo día, como si en nuestras vidas iniciara una nueva etapa como aquel día que comenzaba, una vida llena de luz... como si hubiera una esperanza.

_**¿Me quieren golpear? ¿He despertado en ustedes instintos asesinos? **__**¡LO SIENTO!**__** Pero es por eso que decidí compensarlos con este capítulo de ocho páginas y un bonito lemon (el cual inicialmente iba a ser rudo y salvaje…no sé porque llegué a este punto) **_

_**Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo y suplico a Dios que no me quieran matar por la tardanza, pero les agradecería de buena fe que me dejaran un lindo review MUCHOS REVIEWS con su opinión y críticas constructivas (incluso a ver si así me animo a escribir más rápido xD) **_

_**No ya en serio, espero sus reviews y alertas con mucho ánimo (:**_

_**Nos vemos en la siguiente…**_

_**Marie 3 **_


End file.
